El espíritu de la venganza
by Kurasano'o
Summary: Vendió su alma por un ser amado, exiliado de su hogar por defenderlo, ahora es el cobrador del Diablo, su misión evitar el apocalipsis.
1. Comienza la leyenda

**Hola mis lectores, se preguntaran, ¿porque decidí reescribir este fic?, bueno es que no me gusto como se desarrollo y decidí darle una trama mas oscura y trágica pero bueno mejor comencemos.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El espíritu de la venganza.

Capítulo 1: Comienza la leyenda.

Dicen que el mundo se forjó a base de leyendas, historias usadas para explicar hechos tan grandes o aterradores como para entenderlos...esta es la leyenda del "vengador fantasma", la historia nos dice que hay una leyenda para cada generación...un alma en pena condenada a vagar por la tierra cobrando las cuentas del demonio, sucede que aveces las leyendas son verdaderas...mi nombre es Naruto Rider...soy el vengador fantasma, pero para que entiendan como es que me metí en este embrollo debemos viajar atrás en el tiempo justo después de las preliminares de los exámenes chunnin.

En la torre central del bosque de la muerte, los combates ya habían concluido dejando como finalistas a Naruto vs Neji, Temari vs Shikamaru, Kankuro vs Kin, Mito vs Satsuki y Gaara vs Sasuke, tras el anunció de los participantes se retiraban felices a sus hogares salvó un pequeño rubio quien veía como un hombre rubio de ojos azules y una mujer pelirroja de ojos violetas se acercaban a la pelirroja menor para felicitar la por haber pasado a las finales, esto solo logro entristecer al rubio quien iba a retirarse a su hogar, pero fue detenido por una voz madura que denota cierto aprecio a su persona — hola jiji, ¿que te pareció mi pelea? — preguntó Naruto al viejo sandaime, quien le devolvió una calidad sonrisa — me pareció un poco ortodoxa la forma en que obtuviste la victoria.

Si, tuve suerte que los frijoles que desayune decidieran ayudar en el último segundo en mi pelea contra kiba — bromeo el rubio a la vez que se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Bueno, creo que todo esto te dejo con hambre, ¿quieres ir a mi casa a comer Yakimeshi de pollo? — ante la pregunta Naruto contesto con un por supuesto para que ambos se retirasen a la mansión del Sarutobi ignorando la mirada de molestia que la familia del actual Hokage les mandaban.

[Rato después].

En la casa del ex kage el y Naruto tras terminar de comer entablaban una conversación — y di me Naruto, ¿ya tienes a alguien que te entrene para las finales durante estos dos meses?

Eso quisiera jiji, pero Kakashi-sensei va a entrenar a Satsuki y a Sasuke y la verdad no creó que alguien quiera entrenar al "niño demonio" — el tono melancólico del Uzumaki denoto su estado de animo dándole al viejo Sarutobi una idea la cual alegraría a su nieto adoptivo.

Naruto, ¿que opinarías si yo te entrenara? — tras la pregunta de Hiruzen la mirada del Uzumaki se ilumino de alegría.

En cerio jiji, ¿harias eso por mi?.

Por supuesto Naruto, mañana comenza...cof...cof...cof — las palabras del sandaime fueron interrumpidas por una violenta tos la cual obligo al kage de edad caer sobre sus rodillas, este suceso preocupo a Naruto quien ayudaba a su abuelo adoptivo a ponerse una vez mas de pie.

Jiji, ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó con preocupación el Uzumaki al hombre de edad.

Si, no te preocupes Naruto es solo una pequeña tos — la respuesta de Hiruzen no convenció del todo a Naruto, quien dejo por el momento esas ideas de lado para ayudar al viejo Sarutobi a llegar a su habitación para que descanse, una vez el ex-kage se acomodo en su cama Naruto procedió a retirarse pero antes de salir de la casa el rubio ojiazul por curiosidad entro en el estudio privado de Hiruzen y en escritor del mismo encontró un documento medico el cual al leerlo no entendió gran parte del mismo, pero se aterró al leer el último párrafo del documento, pues este en simples palabras decía "el cáncer pulmonar se ha expandido" — esas palabras aterraron al ojiazul quien sin más se retiro a su departamento, las oscuras calles de la aldea estaban completamente vacías a clara excepción de cierto rubio y sus ideas, ¿como era posible que su jiji estuviera enfermo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta?, ¿que seria de el?, ¿de la aldea?, y aun mas importante ¿que seria de Konohamaru?, esas y mas ideas rondaban la preocupada mente de Naruto quien no tenia ni idea que su vida estaba apunto de dar un giro de 180, pues justo antes de entrar en su modesta vivienda se detuvo ante una voz madura la cual lo llamo por su nombre y al dirigir su vista hacia quien lo buscaba se encontró con un hombre rubio de ropas completamente negras cual la noche y en su mano un muy singular bastón negro con una calavera de plata en la empuñadura — contesta, ¿eres tu al que llaman Naruto Uzumaki? — ante la pregunta de tan singular sujeto el Uzumaki se limito a asentir en conformación — es un placer al fin conocerte muchacho, eh escuchado mucho sobre ti y tus hazañas en Nami y Yuki no kuni, pensar que un joven de tu edad logre tales proezas es de admirarse — ante los alagos del tipo frente a el Naruto se dispuso a seguir oyendo lo que tenia que decir — espero que después de tu examen de ascenso a chunnin te interese el realizar un trabajo para mi.

Un trabajo para usted, ¿es hombre de negocios? — cuestiono con interés el rubio.

Del mas grande del planeta — contestó con arrogancia la pregunta del rubio menor.

Gracias, pero no gracias — declinó educada mente la propuesta el ojiazul.

¿Que sucede Naruto?, ¿preocupado por Hiruzen? — la pregunta del extraño calo en la mente del Uzumaki quien le dirigió la mirada con un leve rastro de molestia.

¿Usted que sabe de eso? — cuestiono al tipo frente a el sin apartar su vista de el.

Se ve a leguas que esta grave — comento el rubo mayor mientras avanzaba por el pasillo — lo malo del cáncer es que mata tan lento que es una tortura para los seres queridos...las vidas que se alteran...los planes que se cancelan — tras la declaración del rubio mayor cae un relámpago mostrando de tras del misterioso sujeto una silueta demoníaca — Naruto, yo puedo ayudar a Sarutobi.

¿Si?,¿como? — cuestiono el rubio Uzumaki sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido hace unos instantes.

Eso no importa, solo que puedo hacer que mejore, devolverle la salud, ¿harias un trato con migo — la propuesta sonaba tan tentadora, tanto que despertó el interés del Uzumaki.

Diga me su presio.

Mmm...quiero...tu alma.

Jeje, si claro — se río con sarcasmo ante tal petición.

Mañana al amanecer Hiruzen estará sano como un toro y tu tendrás toda tu vida por delante...solo tienes que firmar —dijo el rubio mayor a la vez que de su gabardina negra sacaba un pequeño pergamino el cual Naruto tomo para leerlo, pero al desenrollar lo se corto el pulgar con el papel causando a su vez que una gota de sangre callera en el contrato justo en donde este se firmaba — con eso basta — dijo el extraño sujeto a la vez que tomaba el documento de vuelta para seguidamente sus ojos brillaran en un tono rojo fuego segando al Uzumaki con un gran destello blanco.

[A la mañana siguiente].

Naruto despertó abruptamente encontrándose recostado en su cama y se levantó al escuchar que alguien llamaba a su puerta — ya voy, ya voy — dijo adormilado el Uzumaki quien abrió la puerta se sorprendio al encontrar en esta al viejo sandaime parado frente de si — ¿jiji?, te vez...

Genial no, eso dijo el doctor al ver mis estudios - dijo con entusiasmo el viejo hombre.

¿Estudios? - pregunto con duda el rubio.

Si, es que he estado algo enfermo y al fin que te lo iba a contar resulta que ya no lo estoy jeje, no lo se explicar, pero me siento un toro, pero andando Naruto que solo tenemos dos meses para las finales, te espero en el campo de entrenamiento numero 12 - dijo el Sarutobi para retirarse siendo observado por el Uzumaki quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro la cual lentamente se fue borrando al comprender que todo lo que vivió la noche anterior en realidad había sucedido, pero en fin lo hecho hecho esta...además, ¿que podría salir mal?.

[Dos meses después].

Al día siguiente de la invasión de Oto y Suna se llevaba acabo el funeral a los caídos durante la batalla de entre los cuales se encontraba el sandaime quien aunque le dio gran batalla a su ex-alumno, aun así el shinobi no kami se sacrifico para sellar las almas del los hermanos Senju junto a los brazos del Hebi-sanin, todos en la aldea estaban presentes para enterrar al Sarutobi salvo cierto rubio quien a la distancia en plena lluvia veía como lo mas cercano que tubo a una familia lo había abandonado, y con gran tristeza se introdujo en la profundidad del bosque saltando en las ramas de los arboles siendo notado única mente por Satsuki quien sin pensarlo dos veces fue detrás del ojiazul quien saltaba por las ramas de los arboles hasta que una de estas se rompió causando que Naruto callera al suelo y rodara por un barranco hasta llegar a la llanura con la que este conectaba quedando total mente inconsciente - muerto no me sirves de nada - dijo una voz la cual el rubio conocía a la perfección.

Tu - dijo serio el Uzumaki - lo mataste.

Lo cure...del cáncer, ese era el acuerdo, que el muriera por el shiki fuin fue su desición - dijo llanamente el hombre del bastón.

Eres un maldito - dijo con ira Naruto para lanzar un golpe a la cara de Mephisto quien desapareció de donde estaba para reaparecer unos centímetros a la derecha y derribar al Uzumaki con su bastón, para que este quedara mirando al cielo y sentir la mano del demonio tomar su nuca.

Un día, cuando requiera de tus servicios te buscare...pero mientras te mantendré vigilado - dijo el rubio mayor quien transfirió una extraña energía la cual causo que los ojos del ojiazul brillaran como el fuego y sus rubios cabellos se tornaran negros - olvidate de los amigos - una visión de los 12 novatos pasa por la mente de Naruto - olvida te de la familia — Naruto tiene una visión del Sandaime - olvidate del amor - la imagen de la pelinegra Uchiha pasa por la mente de Naruto - eres de mi propiedad Naruto Uzumaki - tras eso el ahora pelinegro se desmallo nuevamente mientras el demonio desaparecía entre ceniza sin que notaran que ambos eran observados por la heredera Uchiha quien rápido corrió en auxilio de su compañero.

¡¡¡NARUUUUTOOOOO!!! — grito con desesperación la pelinegra quien a base de bofetadas trataba de hacer reaccionar al pelinegro.

Auch...yami-hime, eso duele — se quejo el Uzumaki quien recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de Satsuki el cual fue interrumpido cuando un escuadrón de anbus de máscaras lisas con el kaiji Ne en estas.

Naruto Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha, por ordenes de Danzo-sama tienen que venir con nosotros — declaro en su tono monótono el capitán de los enmascarados.

¿Y que si no queremos? — dijo con dificultad el Uzumaki quien era ayudado por la Uchiha a mantener se en pie.

Los llevaremos por la fuerza — dijo aquél enmascarado sin notar el eclipse solar que adornaba el cielo y cuando la oscuridad de este cubrió a Naruto el pelinegro soltó su agarre de la Uchiha para caer de rodillas al suelo con ambos brazos sobre su vientre al sentir su interior en llamas — AAAAARRRRRGGGGGG — el gruñido de dolor del pelinegro desconcertó a los presentes mas el ver como algo de humo emanaba de todo su cuerpo, y sin previo aviso del cuerpo del Uzumaki salio despedida una onda de energía similar a un anillo de fuego la cual derribo a los seguidores del Halcón de guerra, quienes vieron con asombro como el Uzumaki se dirigía a su capitán con pasos cortos los cuales quedaban impresos en el suelo por el fuego que brotaba de sus pies mientras la piel de sus manos y rostro comenzaba a consumirse por las llamas rojas dejando visibles todos sus huesos para al final sus gritos de dolor fueran remplazados por una maniaca carcajada.

¿Pero que carajos eres tu? — cuestiono con terror en sus palabras uno de los enmascarados quien recibió la profunda mirada del esqueleto llameante.

Quien soy, soy aquel que castiga los pecados del mundo, el verdugo de aquellos cuyas almas están manchas con sangre de inocentes, el jinete de la noche, el espíritu de la venganza, ¡yo soy el vengador fantasma!, y ustedes...¡¡son culpables¡¡.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Y corte, que tal, espero y disfruten de esta nueva versión de "El espíritu de la venganza", y ya saben dejen reviews de ideas o comentarios pata esta o las demás de mis historias sin mas kurasano'o se despide.**

**Ja ne.**


	2. Exilió, Una profecía de venganza

Hola mis lectores, ustedes lo pidieron y heló aquí el segundo capitulo de "El espíritu de la venganza", sin mas comencemos.

Discleimer : Naruto y Ghost Rider no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"El espíritu de la venganza "

Capítulo 2: Exilió, Una profecía de venganza.

Los seguidores del viejo halcón de guerra por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvían a sentir terror y desesperación ante el demonio de fuego en el que "el chico Kiuby" se había transformado quien permanecía quieto en su lugar observándolos, como si estuviera juzgando sus almas con esas flamas que habían remplazado sus ojos, nadie hacia nada hasta que uno de los anbus quien estaba a espaldas del vengador con suma cautela dirigió su mano a la empuñadura de su tanto, lo cual fue notado por el vengador quien a una velocidad paranormal en cuestión de un segundo ya estaba enfrente del aterrado sujeto - Tengo hambre - dijo con esa voz profunda y aterradora para después tomar al enmascarado por su ropa y alzarlo al aire - mira me a los ojos - dijo nuevamente el espectro solo para recibir la apuñalada de un kunai en su hombro izquierdo el cual al ser retirado se derritió asustando aun mas a la pobre víctima - tu alma esta manchada con la sangre de inocentes, ¡¡¡SIENTE SU DOLOR!!! - tras las palabras del vengador el sirviente de Danzo gritaba de horror al experimentar en carne propia todas las atrocidades que el viejo concejal le había ordenado para eliminar a aquellos que fueran una amenaza para la "aldea", secuestrar niños para las filas de raíz, asesinato de comerciantes y sabotaje en las misiones, cuando término el tormento del ANBU su alma fue consumida por el vengador dejando su cuerpo sin vida y con sus ojos convertidos en carbón ardiente.

¿Que están esperando?, tomen a la Uchiha y lleven se la a nuestro señor - dijo otro de los enmascarados quien lanzo una cadena con un kunai en la punta hacia la portadora del sharingan, lo cual nunca ocurrió ya que dicha arma fue atrapada por el portador del espíritu de la venganza quien asesino al ANBU con su propia arma la cual rodeo en sus propias llamas.

¡Retirada! - y con esas palabras el resto de los enmascarados huyeron del lugar en cuestión, lo cual el vengador no permitiría, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el eclipse solar llegaba a su fin dando paso una vez mas a la luz del sol, la cual extinguió las llamas del infierno dejando que la piel del Uzumaki cubriera su esqueleto solo para desmallarse nuevamente siendo observado por una desconcertada pelinegra quien tomara al ojiazul para desaparecer de la llanura en un shunsin de hojas.

[Unas horas después].

El pelinegro ojiazul despertaba perezosamente del mundo de la inconsciencia, observando una habitación extraña en la cual el nunca había estado y sintiendo una enorme sed - ¿porque lo hiciste Naruto? - fue la pregunta de la bella Satsuki quien veía al Uzumaki con una mirada triste.

Sa...Satsuki-hime.

Contesta me Naruto Uzumaki, ¿porque le vendiste tu alma al diablo? - preguntó de nuevo la Uchiha con una mezcla de tristeza e ira en su voz, ante la cual el Uzumaki con un suspiro de resignación decidió contarle todo lo acontecido hace dos meses, tras la explicación la angustia de la pelinegra se había calmado ya que si a ella sele hubiese ofrecido recuperar a su familia habría hecho lo mismo.

Bueno hime, tengo que irme.

¿Irte?, ¿porque? - preguntó con intriga la Uchiha.

Jiji era el único que mantenía el orden en la aldea, además de que el me protegía del consejo, y ahora, sin el de por medio los consejeros y el idiota que tengo por padre tienen carta libre para hacer lo que quieran de la aldea, y además tengo trabajo que hacer - declaró con simpleza el emisario del infierno.

Entonces lleva me contigo - pidió la pelinegra dejando descolocado al Uzumaki por dicha petición.

Satsuki, yo no.

Por favor, eres todo lo que tengo, Itachi asesino a todo el clan, Sasuke solo me ve como un estorbo y mis padres están muertos, tu eres mi único amigo, eres lo único que me queda, por favor no me dejes sola en esta maldita aldea - suplico al borde de las lágrimas hasta que recibió en cálido abrazó del ojiazul.

[Mientras].

En el hospital de la aldea, en una de las habitaciones se encontraba una kunoichis de Oto, quien había sido usada por Orochimaru como sacrificio para el edo-tensei, lo sorprendente es que cuando la técnica término ella aun seguía viva, esto sorprendió a quienes conocían la técnica ya que lo normal es que ella estuviera muerta.

Sin que nadie lo notara, una figura había logrado ingresar a la habitación de la chica inconsciente - Kin, juro que haré pagar al pinche desgraciado que te hizo esto - dijo con tono maternal la extraña figura quien acomodaba los cabellos de la pelinegra quien por un momento despertó de su inconsciencia para decir el nombre de quien estaba frente a ella.

Ta...Tayuya-nee - dijo débilmente kin solo para ser recostada sobre la cama de hospital en la que estaba.

Shhh, tranquila Kin, descansa - dijo la pelirroja del sonido que de forma igual a la que entro se retiró del hospital con la pelinegra en brazos.

[De vuelta con Naruto].

El Uzumaki y la Uchiha ya habían hecho los preparativos para abandonar Konoha, solo hacia falta algo importante que estaba en el departamento del ojiazul — bien, ¿en dónde están esos papeles?, ah ya me acorde — dijo al momento que debajo de su cama retirara una de las tablas del piso y de ahí sacara una pequeña caja de cartón en la cual se encontraban los documentos que el Uzumaki buscaba junto con un sobre lleno de dinero para ser exactos unos 50 mil ryos, una vez que sello todo en en par de pergaminos de almacenamiento el pelinegro colocó la tabla de vuelta en su lugar para después encontrar sobre su cama una caja negra envuelta con un listón rojo sangre y en esta un sobre negro con orillas rojas con un sello de cera el cual tenia la forma de un pentagrama, la cual ignoró para abrir el paquete en el que encontró una extraña vestimenta la cual consistía en una camisa negra de mangas cortas, unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una chamarra de piel la cual tenia 6 pequeños picos metálicos 3 en cada hombro, un par de botas de combate negras y unos guantes de piel y al igual que la chamarra tenía pequeños picos por todas partes.

[Mientras en el monte Miöboku].

El sannin de los sapos Jiraiya había sido convocado en el templo del gran sabio sapo Gamamaru, quien con urgencia solicitaba la presencia del peliblanco.

Gamamaru-sama, ¿puedo saber porque a interrumpido mi "investigación"? — preguntó con sumo respeto el peliblanco al patriarca de los sapos.

Jiraiya-chan, que bueno que haz venido, me temo que tengo preocupantes noticias que dar te.

¿Que ha ocurrido gran Gamamaru?

La profecía...a cambiado — dijo con tono sombrío el gran sapo, causando una enorme preocupación en el peliblanco.

¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!, pero ¿como puede ser eso posible? — preguntó con temor el sannin ante lo dicho por el gigantesco sapo.

Es y fue posible ya que un evento de suma importancia ha ocurrido, cambiando así el futuro — dio su explicación el gran sabio dejando mas consternado a Jiraiya.

Entonces, ¿cual es la nueva profecía.

Esto que te diré mas que una profecía es una advertencia de lo que esta por venir:

"La paz y tranquilidad del mundo a su fin llegaran, cuando las capas negras con nubes rojas manchadas con la sangre de inocentes a las bestias con cola den caza, temor y desesperación sembraran, pues las puertas del infierno por aquel de corazón negro se abrirán con la ayuda de un contrato del mal trayendo con sigo el final, pero una esperanza aun hay, aquel que su alma vendió para salvar la vida de su mentor, el que de su hogar se exilio por el mundo viajara y castigará a los que intenten dañar a las almas puras e inocentes, a los malvados con su cadena apresara y con su mirada su alma quemara, el es el ángel del fuego azúl y el vengador de la llama roja, pues el es la encarnación del espíritu fantasma de la venganza quien destronara al rey de la maldad para traer la paz a la humanidad".

Lo dicho por el viejo sapo preocupo en demasía a Jiraiya quien al escuchar sobre la apertura de las puertas del infierno temía que algo muy malo fuese a ocurrir en un futuro

[Devuelta en Konoha].

En la sala del consejo el Yondaime Hokage, los lideres de clanes y el consejo civil estaba reunido para discutir la situación de la aldea en cuanto a los daños y a las bajas tanto de los shinobis como de los civiles, pero sobre todo el destino de Naruto, quien ingreso al salón haciendo gala de su nueva apariencia, en un principio ninguno de los presentes lo reconoció sino hasta que notaron sus características marcas en forma de bigotes — vaya vaya vaya, miren esto, pero si es Naruto, justo de ti estábamos hablando — dijo con ironía el Yondaime Hokage a la vez que le mandaba una mirada de desprecio al ahora pelinegro.

Se bien sobre que hablaban "Hokage-sama" y no les daré el placer de exiliar me de esta aldea — dijo serio el ojiazul mientras llevaba su mano al interior de su negra chamarra, de inmediato 7 anbus de la nada rodearon a Naruto quien veía con aburrimiento como los enmascarados le apuntaban con el filo de sus katanas ya que estos pensaban que sacaría un arma de entre sus ropas, pero en cambio lo que saco fueron dos rollos los cuales dejo sobre el escritorio del Namikaze — esta es mi carta de renuncia a las filas shinobi de Konoha y una copia para el registro — dijo el pelinegro con desinterés mientras se dirigía a las puertas del salón dejando a los presentes desconcertados ya que creían que el "demonio" intentaría alguna de sus tetras para quedarse en la aldea — ah una cosa mas, si en un futuro me llegan a colocar en el libro Bingo por favor no lo hagan con el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki.

Entonces, ¿que nombre gustas que lleve tu lapida demonio? — preguntó Homura con falso valor en un vano intento por intimidar al cobrador del diablo.

Mmmm...Rider... Naruto Rider, si me gusta como suena, ah y descuiden me iré antes del amanecer, no quiero pasar otro día mas en esta aldea — dijo serio el recién nombrado como Rider para luego disiparse en una bola de humo revelando ser un kage bunshin.

[En la casa principal del barrio Uchiha].

Naruto y Satsuki ya tenían todo listo para su salida de la aldea al atardecer y con calma ambos tomaron su respectivo equipaje, pero en el proceso de la mochila de Naruto se callo el sobre negro el cual fue recogido por la Uchiha — espera Naruto-kun, se te callo esto — dijo la pelinegra al la ves que le hacia entrega del sobre a su compañero quien pensando que podría ser algo importante decidió abrirlo para ver su contenido resultando ser una carta de aquel que lo maldijo.

Para ser un Rider...nesecitas un corcel.

M.

Leyó el ex-Uzumaki, quien observó que en el pie de página había un selló de almacenamiento al cual de agregó un poco de chakra, para que en su mano apareciera un extraño llavero negro el cual tenia grabados en blanco los kainjis de Chopper, Dodge y Tormenta, ambos pelinegros vieron con curiosidad el extraño artículo, desconociendo su propósito, hasta que Satsuki toco el kainji Chopper el cual brillo rojo como el fuego para seguidamente frente a ellos un extraño portal apareciera del cual salio una máquina de dos ruedas similar a una bicicleta, pero esta se veía mas potente, (N/A: la moto de la primera película) sin temor Naruto se acercó al extraño vehículo y se subió en este, la sensación que tuvo al tomar el volante fue tan familiar, como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes, pero fue sacado de sus ideas al sentir como Satsuki se subía atrás de el y rodeaba su abdomen con sus brazos y con puro instinto activo la motocicleta haciendo que esta emitiera un ronroneo mecánico el cual hacia hervir su sangre de la emoción.

(introducir tema: Ghost Riders in the sky).

¿Éstas lista Satsuki-chan?

Mas que lista naru-kun — dijo emocionada la pelinegra mientras se aferraba al ojiazul rodeando su pecho con sus brazos a la vez que el extraño vehículo de dos ruedas ganaba mas potencia — ¡¡pues andando!! — y cuando el ex-konohanin soltó el freno ambos salieron disparados por un potente golpe de velocidad haciendo que la adrenalina recorriera sus cuerpos.

[Un viejo vaquero se fue cabalgando en un dia oscuro y ventoso].

Yeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaa — gritaron ambos pelinegros de la emoción mientras abandonaban los terrenos del barrio Uchiha para dirigirse a los campos de entrenamiento.

[Sobre un canto cesó a medida que avanzaba su camino].

[Cuando una vez una manada poderosa de vacas rojas vio].

Al pasar por la zona de entrenamiento el resto de shinobis de su generación, a clara excepción de Sasuke y Sakura, junto a sus respectivos senseis se asombraron no solo por el vehículo sino por la velocidad a la que iban ambos pelinegros, saliendo en persecución de estos.

**[Va precipitarse a través de los cielos desiguales].**

**[Y sube un drenaje nublado].**

**[Sus marcas eran todavía de fuego y sus pesuñas eran de acero].**

Por mas rápido que corrieran el resto de los novatos de Konoha no podían darle alcance a sus compañeros sin darse cuenta de que estaban entrando a la zona comercial de la aldea donde Naruto con gran maestría evadía a los aldeanos sin tan siquiera reducir la velocidad llamado la atención de varios Jonnin y Chunnin quienes se sumaron a la persecución.

**[Sus cuernos eran negros y brillantes y su aliento caliente que se podía sentir].**

**[Un rayo de miedo pasó por él, ya que tronaban por el cielo].**

**[Vio a los jinetes que vienen con fuerza].**

Notando que eran perseguidos Naruto cambio de dirección así generando una densa nube de polvo con la llanta trasera para darse algo de ventaja al segar temporalmente a los shinobis, solo para entrar por la calle principal de la aldea con dirección al monumento Hokage.

**[Y oyeron su grito lastimero].**

**[¡Yippie a hei!...¡Yippie i oh!].**

**[Los jinetes fantasmas... en el cielo].**

**[¡Yippie a hei!...¡Yippie i oh!].**

**[Los jinetes fantasmas... en el cielo].**

A gran velocidad el dueto recorría la aldea mientras en el cielo el ocaso se hacia presente y los neumáticos de la moto se envolvían lentamente en llamas dejando tras de si un camino de fuego, el cual sus perseguidores usaron para seguirles la pista al Rider y a la Uchiha.

**[Su cara estaba demacrada y sus ojos fueron borrados, su camisa empapada con su sudor].**

**[Está cabalgando con fuerza para coger esa manada pero no es capturado todavía].**

**[Porque ellos siempre tienen un rango en el cielo].**

A la persecución se habían sumado los lideres de clanes y la familia del Hokage ya que un chunnin les había informado que el "demonio" había "secuestrado" a la usuaria del Sharingan y sin mas con ayuda de kage bunshin transformados en caballos los ninjas de alto rango apenas e iban a la par del vehículo del Rider quien evadía los jutsus de largo alcance que el lanzaban para así rodear el monté de los Hokages y subir la pendiente tras de este.

**[Los caballos resoplando fuego].**

**[Mientras monta duro se escucha su grito].**

**[Los jinetes se inclinaron al escuchar el llamado de su nombre].**

**[Si desea guardar su alma en el infierno un caballo en nuestra gama].**

**[Entonces chico cambia tus formas hoy o con nosotros tu cabalgarás].**

**[Tratando de atrapar a este rebaño del diablo].**

Ya en la pendiente, los shinobis les pisaban los talones al dueto, al ver esto Naruto pensaba al mil por hora que hacer hasta que en el volante vio un pequeño botón rojo brillante, el cual al ser presionado libero Nitró en el motor aumentando drásticamente la velocidad dándole una enorme ventaja.

**[Al cruce de estos interminables cielos].**

**[¡Yippie a hei!...¡Yippie i oh!].**

**[Los jinetes fantasmas... en el cielo].**

El sol ya se había ocultado por completo dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche esa fue la señal para que Naruto se transformará en el vengador rodeando su cuerpo en llamas, varios de los shinobis que los perseguían pensaban que la Uchiha le había lanzado un jutsu katon al ojiazul pero su idea se desvaneció al ver la transformación del pelinegro y su vehículos que parecía salido del infierno.

[¡**Yippie a **hei!...¡Yippiei oh!].

**[Los jinetes fantasmas... en el cielo].**

**[¡Yippie a hei!...¡Yippie i oh!].**

**[Los jinetes fantasmas... en el cielo].**

El vengador se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la cabeza del Namikaze, a la vez que extendía su brazo derecho el cual fue rodeado por una negra y espectral cadena que surgía de su espalda dejando entre asombrados y furiosos a la familia Namikaze quienes veían como la cadena se envolvían en llamas.

**[¡Yippie a hei!...¡Yippie i oh!].**

**[Los jinetes fantasmas... en el cielo**].

Utilizado como rampa uno de los puntiagudos cabellos del rostro de piedra el Rider y su acompañante se elevaron en el aire a la vez que con la cadena en llamas el vengador abría un portal el cual llevaba justo a las desprotegidas puertas de la aldea, donde justamente Sakura trataba de convencer a su EMO-tibo Sasuke de no abandonar la aldea y sin previo aviso un portal apareció tras de ellos del que salio el vengador y la Uchiha sorprendiendo a ambos pero mas al emo el ver como su hermana se iba de la aldea en compañía de ese espectro infernal quien le dedico una muy conocida seña con el dedo medio para seguidamente retomar su camino hacia el horizonte.

**[¡Yippie a hei!...¡Yippie i oh!].**

**[Los jinetes fantasmas... en el cielo].**

El espíritu de la venganza iba derecho por el sendero hasta que sintió como una presencia maligna cercana a el estaba apunto de derramar sangre inocente por lo que cambio su dirección con rumbo a las cercanías del valle del fin.

(Fin de la canción).

¿Cuales son sus ordenes Hokage-sama? — preguntó una ANBU con mascara de gato.

Neko, armen un escuadrón de búsqueda y rescate para traer devuelta a la hija de Mikoto — ordeno el ojiazul mayor con furia en sus palabras sin notar que el otro Uchiha también había abandonado la aldea.

[Devuelta con el Rider].

El portador del espíritu de la venganza se dirigía a gran velocidad a una zona del bosque cercana al valle del fin, esto desconcertó a la Uchiha ya que su plan original era ir al poblado de Tanzaku por provisiones — Naruto, ¿que sucede? — preguntó nerviosa la Uchiha ante la actitud del vengador.

**Sangre inocente esta por ser derramada, debo impedirlo** — declaro con seriedad el vengador antes de aumentar la velocidad de su vehículo infernal.

[Mientras].

En las cercanías al valle del fin los integrantes masculinos de los cuatro del sonido tenían atada a un árbol a Tayuya quien tenia sus ropas rasgadas y su blanca piel llena de moretones.

Al fin nos vamos a cobrar todas tus altanerías maldita zorra, y que mejor para empezar que acabar con la perra de tu amiga frente a ti antes de acabar con tu miserable vida — declaro con demencia Kidomaru para después propinar le otro golpe en el rostro a la pelirroja mal hablada quien veía como Ukon y Jiroubo tenían de rodillas a la semi consciente Kin — tu seras la primera en morir estúpida y después nos divertiremos con tu cuerpo — dijo nueva mente el shinobi de 6 brazos quien tenía un kunai en una de sus manos con la intención de degollar a la pelinegra, pero justo en ese momento una cadena negra voló con dirección a la mano de Kidomaru con la que sostenía el kunai arrebatándole el arma en el proceso — ¿quien anda ahí?, ¡muestra te cobarde! — exigió el shinobi de Otogakure cuando el y sus compañeros vieron a la distancia como una gran masa de fuego se dirigía a ellos pensando que era un jutsu latón, idea que se desvaneció al ver como la "técnica" pasaba sobre ellos, para impactar en el centro del prado generando una densa nube de polvo, cuando esta se disipo los seguidores de Orochimaru se paralizaron al ver la figura del vengador fantasma emerger del cráter con su negra cadena en mano, para después señalarlos de forma acusatoria.

**Ustedes...culpables** — dijo el espíritu de la venganza con su macabra voz al tiempo que se aproximaba a sus presas siendo observado por la pelirroja del sonido con esos ojos llenos de terror, pues varios años antes de estar bajo la tutela del sabio de las serpientes había escuchado la leyenda de un ser, un espíritu vengativo, quien rondaba por la noche cazando a los malvados que osaran derramar sangre inocente, un ángel caído que hacia justicia por su propia mano el nombre de este ser era — Zarathos — fue el susurro que emitió la pelirroja al ver al espíritu de la venganza quien le regreso la mirada ante la mención de su antiguo nombre.

**Tu...¿sabes quien soy?** — señalo el vengador a Tayuya quien temblaba de temor ante la presencia del demoniaco ser.

E...eres Zarathos el antiguo "ángel de la justicia" — dijo con voz temblorosa antes de ser interrumpida por el pelinaranja.

No me importa tu nombre, lo que importa es como voy a matarte — Jiroubo se lanzó al ataque contra el vengador quien con solo una mano detuvo el golpe del shinobi de gran tamaño, para después destrozarle la muñeca derecha de un simple apretón — **antes fui el ángel de la justicia, pero por personas como ustedes que arrebatan la vida de sus semejantes sin ninguna clase de remordimiento me convertí en el espíritu de la venganza, y aquellos que murieron por sus manos...¡piden su sangre como pago!** — tras sus palabras el brazo derecho del vengador se cubrió con sus cadenas a manera de guantelete para propinar le un potente golpe a Jiroubo quien salio volando unos 10 metros antes de caer al suelo boca abajo, en el instante en el que el pelinaranja toco el suelo la cadena de chakra oscuro se desenredo a si misma para se sujetada con ambas manos del Rider quien al tensarla esta se cubrió en llamas para el horror del Otonin.

Ten piedad — dijo de forma temerosa Jiroubo al ver su inminente final.

**Lo siento...ya no tengo piedad** — dijo despiadadamente el espíritu vengativo quien utilizo su cadena a forma de lazo para atrapar al pelinaranja quien gritaba de dolor al ser quemado por las llamas del infierno.

¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!, !ayuden me — gritaba con desesperación Jiroubo al sentir como sus cuerpo ardía hasta convertirse completamente en piedra petrificada y su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza fuera destrozado en minúsculos fragmentos, tras eso el Rider dirigió su mirada a donde se suponía debían esta los miembros faltantes del sonido pero estos huyeron a la primera oportunidad con tal de salvar sus patéticas vidas, lo cual no le interesaba al vengador y después se encargaría de mandar sus almas al averno, lo importante ahora era verificar el estado de ambas chicas quienes eran atendidas por Satsuki quien durante la breve confrontación había liberado a Tayuya y entre ambas atendieran a la inconsciente Kin, cuando a la distancia el Rider pudo sentir la presencia de mas shinobis acercándose, tenían que irse rápido pero en su motocicleta no cabían todos y fue cuando recordó aquel extrañó llavero el cual había invocado su moto y sin pensarlo oprimió el símbolo Dodge solo para que su vehículo a dos ruedas desapareciera entre humo de cenizas siendo reemplazado por un extraño artefactos a cuatro ruedas de color negro con plata (N/A: el Dodge charger 69 de Robbi Reyes), las kunoichis no entendían el porque el vengador había convocado tan extraño transporte sino hasta que un kunai cayo cerca de ellas.

Suban al auto — ordeno a las chicas quienes sin cuestionar sus palabras obedecieron mientras subían al al auto a Kin quien comenzaba a despertar.

¿Que... que paso?, donde estoy? — preguntó la ya despierta kunoichi quien fue abrazada por su amiga quien le respondió de forma seria — kin se que todo es confuso pero por ahora nesecito que estes callada — kin iba a cuestionar la petición de Tayuya hasta que dirigió su vista con dirección del Rider quedando paralizada al ver como este de la nada creaba un enorme muro de fuego interrumpiendo el paso de los konoha-nin, para después subir al auto en el asiento de conductor — ponga se el cinturón — dijo seriamente el espíritu de la venganza quien al entrar en contacto con el auto los neumáticos y el motor de este se envolvieran en llamas para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el barranco frente a ellos y justo antes de llegar a la orilla un nuevo portal el cual conectaba directamente con el infierno se abrió solo para cerrarse una vez que en vengador y compañía cruzaran por este.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Y corte, espero y hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, pero esperen que se viene lo bueno sin más kurasano'o se despide.

Ja ne.


	3. Cambios

**Hola mis seguidores, hoy les traigo el capítulo 3 de este fic espero y lo disfruten y de antemano les pido una disculpa por no subir contenido en enero, pero tuve algunos problemas.**

**Discleimer: Naruto y el vengador fantasma no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El espíritu de la venganza.

Capitulo 3: Cambios.

A las afueras del poblado de Tanzaku un extraño portal se abría y de este Naruto y las tres lindas kunoichis salían, aun dentro del Dodge charge 69 - bien, ya hemos llegado, ¿se encuentran bien? - pregunto el pelinegro quien recuperó su forma humana en ese momento y dirigió la mirada a sus acompañantes, quienes tenían distintas expresiones ante lo que vieron en el infierno, por un lado Kin tenía la mirada perdida como si su mente aun procesará lo que vio, por su parte Tayuya, su rostro se habían deformado en una mueca de terror ante las cosas que vio mientras repetía una y otra vez - no más... no más, por favor seré niña buena seré niña buena - decía la aterrada pelirroja mientras temblaba y se abrazaba a si misma en un vano intento por calmarse, mientras que Satsuki estaba como si nada, como si su visita al infierno en lugar de atemorizarla la hubiese fascinado, ya que tenía una enorme sonrisa grabada en su rostro - bueno chicas hay que buscar donde pasar la noche - dijo el Rider para acto seguido bajar de su vehículo siendo imitado por sus acompañantes para después sellar el automóvil en un pergamino y dirigirse a paso lento hacia Tanzaku, no paso mucho para que encontraran un hotel modesto para que pudieran descansar - buenas noches señora, ¿de casualidad tendrá alguna suite disponible? - preguntó con amabilidad a la encargada la cual procedió a leer el libro de registros.

Esta de suerte joven, tenemos disponible una habitación, pero es de dos camas - ante la única opción disponible Naruto solo se limito a aceptar el cuarto y llevar a sus acompañantes al mismo para que descansaran, ya mañana le preguntaría a Tayuya como es que conocía al espíritu que residía en el.

[Mientras en Konoha].

Todo los miembros del consejo civil y shinobi estaban en una reunió de emergencia ya que al parecer los dos últimos miembros del clan Uchiha habían abandonado la aldea, una aparentemente "secuestrada" por el "chico Kiuby" y el otro había dejado la aldea para ir con el Hebi sannin, la reunió se había alargado horas por los alegatos de la fracción civil en contra del ahora pelinegro hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una maniaca risa femenina - jajajajaja pero que estúpidos pueden llegar a ser los humanos - ante tales palabras los presentes dirigieron su mirada al techo donde en una de las vigas una joven pelirroja estaba recostada mientras estrangulaba a los 7 anbus con unas largas y esponjosas colas las cuales surgían de su espalda baja.

¿Quien diablos eres tu? - pregunto la esposa del Yondaime con duda causando le una sonrisa de burla a la ojiroja.

Que mala Kushina, solo quince años separadas y ya te olvidaste de mi, yo que te daba mi poder para curar tus heridas mi pequeña habanero - esas palabras dejaron paralizada a la pelirroja Namikaze ya que solo una "persona" le decía de esa forma.

¿Ki...Kiuby? - los ojos de la pelirroja estaban llenos de terror al tener en frente a su antigua prisionera quien supuestamente había asesinado y poseído el cuerpo de su hijo.

La misma, mi pequeña kushi-chan - dijo con burla la kitzune dejando aun mas en shock a la Namikaze - oh, pero que adorable parecé ser que la pequeña cabeza dura al fin comprendió la gravedad de sus acciones - las palabras de la reina biiju desconcertaron a todos ya que la duda era mas que palpable en el ambiente - parece que el resto de ustedes hato de imbéciles no entienden a lo que me refiero, pero para que me entiendan se los explicare con palabras que sus diminutas mentes entiendan, yo jamas poseí el cuerpo de Naruto ya que si lo hubiese hecho su cuerpo habría mutado hasta obtener la forma de un mini zorro de 4 colas.

Eso es mentira, yo vi como justo después de que miwako te sellara en Naruto su cuerpo fue rodeado por tu chakra maligno y sus ojos se hicieron rojos - declaro con furia siega el kage rubio al no creer en las palabras de la Yoko.

¡¡¡Haber imbécil yo lo que hacia era volver las defensas del cachorro mas fuertes, oh que ¿creías que un bebé recién nacido no se enfermaría de pulmonía al ser expuesto al frío otoñal en medio de la noche?!!! - el reclamo calo en la mente de los presentes quienes en años se pusieron a usar la cabeza analizando que lo dicho por la pelirroja era cierto, sobre todo en el matrimonio Namikaze quienes al fin comprendían lo que la pelirroja les quería decir - felicidades Kushina, despreciaste el regalo mas grande que te pudo haber dado el cielo y lo dejaste a merced del infierno para que hicieran de el lo que quisiera.

¿Que quieres decir con eso? - preguntó entre lágrimas la ojivioleta a lo que la Yoko pelirroja soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Lo mas probable es que no me crean lo que les voy a contar, pero como dicen "ver para creer" - y a gran velocidad trazo sellos manuales para crear una ilusión en la que se mostró primero como Naruto ayudaba a Hiruzen a levantarse, luego la imagen cambio al documento medico en el que se le diagnóstico cáncer pulmonar al Sarutobi, después el encuentro entre Naruto y Mephisto y la posterior firma del contrato, después se muestra al rey del infierno reclamar el alma del rubio mientras sus cabellos dorados poco a poco cambiaban a un negro profundo y sin brillo, para finalmente mostrar como el ex-Uzumaki se transformo en el espíritu de la venganza y aniquiló a dos anbus raíz para defender a la Uchiha, tras que la ilusión terminara todos se encontraba descolocados al ver el gran acto desinteresado de Naruto al condenar su propia alma a una eternidad en el infierno a cambio de la salud del sandaime causando que el remordimiento en los Namikaze fuera aun mayor - bueno mi trabajo aquí ah terminado - dijo alegre la biiju mientras bajo sus pies se formaba un gran anillo de chispas el cual revelo ser un portal por el que la pelirroja desapareció, dejando a los presentes devastados ante la verdad de sus acciones.

[A la mañana siguiente].

El sol surgía lentamente del horizonte anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día en el poblado de Tanzaku y en el pequeño cuarto de hotel la ex-kunoichi pelirroja de Otogakure despertaba tras la extraña noche que vivieron - auch, Satsuki, dijiste que tendrías cuidado - ante la queja Tayuya dirigió su mirada hacia el par de pelinegros frente a ella.

Perdón, pero como puedo tener cuidado cuando tienes un tajo del tamaño de una anguila en toda tu espalda - reclamo la pelinegra mientras efectivamente le estaba dando un total de 20 puntos en la espalda al Rider - aun no entiendo como es que tu espalda tiene un enorme corte, pero tu chamarra sigue intacta - cuestiono con intriga la Uchiha al notar que las ropas negras de su acompañante estaban sin rasguño alguno.

Haber, me enfrente solo contra una banda de traficantes de al menos 40 tipos, calsine a la mitad de ellos y a la otra mitad les robe el alma, rescate a otra chica que posiblemente es otra Uzumaki, cause tal caos que probablemente ya les revele nuestra ubicación no solo a la banda de criminales de la cual tu hermano forma parte, sino también al resto de las aldeas shinobi ¿y lo que a ti te preocupa es que mi ropa no tenga daño alguno? - ante el reclamó del Rider la azabache hizo un tierno puchero.

Es que para ser ropa del infierno es muy cool y sería una lástima que se... - pero fue interrumpida al escuchar como la puerta del baño se abría y de esta salia una joven pelirroja de ojos rojos quien estaba envuelta en una bata blanca.

Ah, así esta mucho mejor - suspiro la chica ojiroja quien dirigió su mirada al grupo, en específico a la otra pelirroja ganando cierto brillo de emoción en su mirada - ¡¡¡TAYUYA-NEE!!! - grito emocionada la ojirroja antes de lanzarse para abrazar a la ojimarron, quien formo una mueca de dolor ante la fuerza del abrazo ya que sus heridas no habían sanado por completo.

Eh Karin, creo que la estas matando - ante las palabras de Satsuki la ahora conocida Karin dejo de abrazar a Tayuya quien tenía la mirada perdida con espuma blanca saliendo de su boca.

¡Kyyyyaaa!, Onee-san, no te mueras, nos acabamos de reunir - dijo Karin quien de forma exagerada sacudía a la bocazas hasta que una idea llegara a su mente y procedió a poner su brazo en la boca de Tayuya y hacer que esta la mordiera - Kyyyyaaa - grito con cierto placer al sentir como los dientes de su "hermana" se incrustaban en su piel a la vez que las heridas en Tayuya sanaban por completo, una vez que la extraña reunión de hermanas concluyó, la pelirroja mal hablada reverenciaba al Rider con suma devoción.

Mi señor, le agradezco que nos allá salvado la vida a mi compañera y a mi, además de el poder reunirme con mi hermanita, como agradecimiento le juro mi eterna lealtad - ante la propuesta de la pelirroja Naruto aprovecharía la oportunidad para saber mas sobre el espíritu que reside en el, pero en ese instante una tercera pelirroja se hizo presente quien traía con sigo varias bolsas de ropa.

Esta bien que sea la única a la que los espías del sapo pervertido no puedan reconocer, pero tampoco es para que me traten de su criada - replico la biiju antes de encontrarse con los ojos molestos de Tayuya.

¿Quien demonios eres?, ¿y con que derecho insultas a Zarathos-sama?

Haber mocosa, en primer lugar tu no eres nadie para hablarme así y en segundo... - interrumpió su alegato la pelirroja para después tomar su forma biiju de un tamaño considerable a proporción de la habitación - ¡¡¡YO SOY KASUMI OTSUTSUKI, LA TODO PODEROSA KIUBY NO YOKO REINA DE LOS BIIJU!!! - rugió furiosa la Yoko aterrando a la ojimarron quien por instinto de supervivencia se arrodillo sumisa ante la biiju.

Por favor Kiuby-sama, perdone a esta insensata mortal, no sabia que se trataba de usted mi señora - suplico de rodillas la bocazas para después sentir como su mentón era tomado por la suave mano de la biiju, cerro sus ojos esperando que esta le diera una bofetada como reprimenda por su ofensa, lo que no se esperaba fue sentir en sus labios ese suave rosé con calma abrió sus ojos solo para ver como la reina biiju le daba ese inocente beso, Tayuya estaba absorta en las emociones que le provocaba dicha situación hasta que el contacto en sus labios termino.

No te preocupes querida, ya hablaremos mas tarde de tu castigo, por el momento hay asuntos mas importantes que atender - tras las palabras de Kasumi, está se acerco a una inconsciente Kin a la cual le transfirió parte de su chakra a la pelinegra del sonido quien comenzaba a despertar, mientras Tayuya mantenía un leve sonrrojo en sus mejillas y dirigió su mirada al Rider, ya teniendo en mente como agradecerle.

Bueno Tayuya antes de que otra cosa ocurra, quiero saber todo lo que conoces sobre Zarathos - la pregunta del ojiazul había confundido a la pelirroja ya que según ella el era Zarathos.

Un momento, ¿no sé supone que usted es la encarnación del ángel de la justicia?.

*Suspiró, déjame contarte una historia Tayu - y así el Rider le contó a las presentes quien era el en realidad, cabe decir que ante la información las nuevas acompañantes del pelinegro estaban más que anonadada ya que no esperaban el hecho de el fuera el hijo no reconocido del Yondaime Hokage, pero lo que más les asombro fue el hecho de que el vendiera su alma al mismísimo diablo para salvar la vida de aquel al que considero su abuelo.

[En Amegakure].

En la torre central de la aldea 10 siluetas estaban reunidas en el salón principal de este a la espera de que su mejor espía, el cual resultó ser una especie de hombre planta quien surgía de la tierra - bien Zetsu, ¿que nueva información nos tienes hoy? - pregunto de forma estoica el así llamado líder.

Acabo de ser informado sobre algo muy interesante sobre el kiuby no jinchuriki, aparente mente este acaba de renunciar a las filas Shinobi de Konoha y se ha marchado en compañía de la última hija del clan Uchiha - ante lo último cierto Uchiha "traidor" afiló su mirada cosa la cual no fue ignorada por los demás miembros de la organización criminal.

¿Quien lo diría?, tal parece la traición se lleva en la sangré ¿no lo creés Itachi?.

Cierra la boca Deidara, no hará ninguna diferencia que el jinchuriki esté acompañado o no.

Itachi tiene razón, por eso el y Kizame irán a Konoha para obtener información sobre el paradero del jinchuriki, el resto regresen a sus misiones para obtener fondos.

Bueno si ya acabamos con esto tengo que ir a Tanzaku - declaró felíz el Hashinista quien recibió una mirada más que feliz de su compañero de Taki.

Hasta que hablas mi idioma Hidan, ¿y que haremos?, ¿robarémos un casino? O ¿Invertiremos en uno?

No algo mejor.

[Mientras en Konoha].

Por las despobladas calles de la aldea un melancólico Kakashi caminaba sin rumbo fijo, hace poco se había enterado de que todos sus estudiantes dejaron la aldea por motivaciones propias, se sentía el peor de los senseis al no poder ayudarlos, lo único que lo consolaba era el hecho de que al menos Naruto y Satsuki no serían tachados de desertores ya que estos entregaron su renuncia a las filas ninjas de Konoha y estaban juntos -siempre sospeche de esos dos - dijo con melancolía al recordar los roses de esos dos, en cambio Sasuke el si había desertado por lo cual sería incluído en el libro bingo, el peliplata estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió una presencia la cual lo seguía desde hace rato, con suma cautela salió de la vista pública al caminar hacia el interior de un callejón - se que eres tú Yugao - dijo con simpleza el copy-nin.

Hola Kakashi-senpai, cuánto tiempo - dijo la extraña figura que aparecía a espaldas del peliplata - he vendido a avisarte que Hokage-sama requiere tu presencia - dijo la anbu pelílila antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, con un suspiro de resignación el Hatake emprendió la marcha hacia la torre Hokage para ver lo que necesitaba su antiguo sensei, al ingresar en la oficina pudo apreciar el estado del rubio, pues su aspecto en este momento era menos que favorable, sus ojos estaban rojos, seguramente de tanto llorar, lágrimas secas marcadas en su rostro con pronunciadas ojeras y para terminar una gran tristeza en su mira.

Hola Kakashi, por favor pasa y siéntate - el tono de voz apagado del kage lleno de curiosidad al peliplata, quien con duda obedeció la petición de su antiguo sensei - Kakashi...yo...creo que te debo una disculpa - las palabras del Namikaze dejo un poco desconcertado al copy-nin, pues desde hace años no lo había oído disculparse con nadie - durante años me lo dijiste...y yo no quise oir... ahora mi hijo... - las palabras del Namikaze fueron interrumpidas al tiempo que este caía en llanto nuevamente, ante esto Kakashi quería consolar a su sensei, pero al no saber que hacer obto por mantenerse en silencio - en fin no te llamé solo para disculparme, hemos recibido información de que el grupo de traficantes que operaba en Tanzaku "los calle 5" fue completamente exterminado, los testigos afirman que el responsable fue un esqueleto en llamas - ante está información Kakashi se paralizó, el sabía perfectamente que se referían a Naruto ya que el estuvo en la persecución y vio en lo que el ex-rubio se transformó - Kakashi, no te pido que hagas esto como tú Hokage o tu se sensei...te lo ruego como un padre arrepentido... por favor trae a mi hijo de vuelta - pero antes de que el peliplata contestará por la puerta de la oficina los novatos de Konoha con excepción de la Haruno ingresaron por esta seguidos por la secretaria del Namikaze.

Hokage-sama, les dije que estaba ocupado pero... - la castaña interrumpió sus palabras ante el gesto de mano del Yondaime.

Esta bien Seika, pueden pasar - ante las palabras del Namikaze la castaña solo hizo una reverencia para después retirarse de la habitación - supongo que ya saben lo de Naruto.

Así es Hokage-sama, Mito ya nos contó lo que pasó con el - tras lo dicho por Shikamaru Minato dirijo su mirada hacia su hija, el entendía porque busco la ayuda de sus amigos, ella recién se entero de que tenía un hermano y ahora lo único que quiere es recuperarlo - es por eso que solicitamos que nos permita ir como apoyo en esta misión - ante la determinación en los ojos de los jóvenes shinobis el Yondaime pudo ver verdadera lealtad.

¿Puedo preguntar sus motivos para pedir esto?

Querramos admitirlo o no, todos le debemos algo a Naruto, el me abrió los ojos al demostrarme que el destino no está escrito, así que si puedo hacer algo para pagarselo estaré dispuesto a ello, aún si significa enfrentar al mismísimo demonio - las palabras de Neji lograron que la determinación de los presentes solo fuera aún mayor, lo que a su vez provocó que una sonrisa de auténtica felicidades apareciera en el rostro del kage rubio.

Bien, apartir de este momento equipos 8, 9, 10 y 11 ( el equipo 11 está formado por Mito, Así y Sakura), les asignare la misión para traer de vuelta a Naruto y a Satsuki, el líder de esta misión será Kakashi.

¡¡¡HAI!!! - dijeron los presentes en confirmación, para después retirarse, pero antes de que la pelirroja dejara la oficina fue detenida por su padre.

Mito... yo... lamentablemente que esto halla ocurrido - inmediatamente la Uzumaki le devolvió una mirada de indiferencia a su padre.

No es a mi a quien tienes que pedirle perdón sino a mi hermano - el tono monótono de Mito solo logro que Minato se sintiera aún peor, solo para ver cómo su hija salia de la habitación dejandolo completamente solo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Y corte, bueno tarde un poco pero al fin termine este capítulo que siento es un poco de relleno, pero no sé preocupen en el siguiente se viene lo bueno, sin más kurasano'o se despide.**

**Ja me.**


	4. Tratos

**Holaaaaa mis seguidores, hoy continuamos con este fic el cual muchos disfrutan, espero y les guste y les comento que habrá aparatos electrónicos como celulares, computadoras etcétera.**

**Discleimer: Naruto y el vengador fantasma no me pertenecen.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El espíritu de la venganza.

Capitulo 4: Tratos.

Y esa es la historia de como el pobre Uzumaki Naruto, quien fue abandonado al nacer, le vendió su alma al diablo para salvar la vida de su abuelo - al terminar su relato las Kunoichis véase Tayuya, Kin y Karin, estaban echas un mar de lágrimas ante todo lo que el Rider vivió en esa porquería de aldea y era comprensible el porque la abandonó, lo que las chicas no lograban entender fue el cómo no se volvió loco por tales tratos hacia su persona.

¿Como pudiste aguantar todo eso? - fue la pregunta de una llorosa Kin quien recibió una mirada tranquila del Rider.

Simplemente deje de llorar - la respuesta del pelinegro dejo más confundidas a las chicas - la aldea quería que fuera temeroso, sumiso y obediente, casi un arma sin voluntad y un día lo entendí, "si la vida te pisa desenbaina una sonrisa y vuélvete a levantar", - ante las palabras del emisario del infierno las chicas lo comprendieron, su sonrisa no era solo una máscara para protegerse, era su arma ante la adversidad - pero bueno, ya estuvo bueno de hablar del pasado, ¿Porque no mejor se cambian y vamos a comer algo al pueblo - con calma el Rider salio de la habitación para permitir le a las chicas cambiar su ropa para pasar desapercibidos.

[En Konoha].

El equipo conformado por kakashi estaba a punto de partir cuando cierta pelirroja llegó al lugar - Kushina-sama, ¿Que está haciendo aquí?.

Voy a buscar a mi hijo y a mi ahijada - dijo la Uzumaki con desición al momento de mostrarle un permiso firmado por su esposo al peliplata para participar en la misión, sin más los los gennin y los dos jounnin emprendieron su viaje hacia Tanzaku, al mismo tiempo el dúo de Akatsuki que los había oído salía de la aldea siguendolos a una distancia prudente suprimiendo su Chakra para no ser detectados.

[Devuelta en Tanzaku].

En el pasillo del hotel Naruto estaba apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta de su habitación de brazos cruzados a la espera de que sus nuevas compañeras salieran, de pronto el pelinegro se sujeto la cabeza ante una aguda punzada en su cerebro provocando una breve visión.

[Visión de Naruto].

El Uzumaki se veía así mismo en el infierno, encadenado en un trono de huesos, cuando de pronto una sombria forma femenina se acercaba a el - si quieres tu libertad nescecito que me hagas un favor.

[Fin de la visión].

Rápidamente Naruto se recompuso, ya después averiguaría sobre aquella visión, de pronto de la habitación salieron sus acompañantes femeninas vistiendo ropa similar a la suya, sólo que cada una llevaba algo que la distinguía, Kin había remplazado su hitai-ate con un paleacate negro con detalles blancos de flores, Tayuya había remplazado su gorro de vendas por uno de lana negra además de traer un par de gafas de sol puestas, Karin se había afeitado la parte rebelde de su roja cabellera mientras del otro lado tenía teñido un mechón de color negro, Satsuki se había desecho su cola de caballo lo que le dió un peinado similar al de su madre además de haberse teñido las puntas de su cabellera de un tono azul marino y por su parte Kasumi se amarro su cabellera en una cola baja, ante la hermosa vista el Rider se quedó inmóvil unos segundos para después sonreír de lado - bien chichas andando - rápidamente Naruto se dió la vuelta para que sus compañeras no vieran la poca sangre que le goteaba de la nariz, para en acto seguido las Kunoichis lo siguieran.

Tras una media hora de recorrer el pueblo el grupo de renegados entro a un bar restaurante de BBQ dónde pidieron una orden de 2 kilos de carne de res y unas copas de sake a pedido de Tayuya.

Tayuya-nee, ¿no crees que somos un poco jóvenes para tomar alcohol? - pregunto Karin a su hermana a lo que está respondió - si tenemos edad para matar también para tomar - ante el argumento de Tayuya los demás le dieron la razón.

Naruto-san, no es por molestar, pero, ¿Que otras habilidades obtuvo al firmar el contrato? - tras la pregunta de Kin, Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia el escenario del lugar y había notando que hoy era día de aficionados.

Me permiten un momento - dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa para después levantarse de la mesa, ante esa reacción Kin se sintió mal ya que creyó haber ofendido al Rider, pero se sorprendió al verlo sobre el escenario tomando una guitarra electrica en sus manos.

**["Sigo aquí" Alex Ubago (el planeta del tesoro)].**

Mientras empezaba a tocar varios recuerdo de su infancia pasaban por la mente de Naruto empezando por una ocasión en que era vigilado por Iruka a la vez que limpiaba el monumento Hokage.

**[Soy la pregunta del millón**

**Siempre la interrogación**

**No respondas que sí porque sí].**

Después se muestra otro recuerdo dónde el ve como Minato y Kushina jugaban con Mito de niña sin notar como el ojiazul los veía de forma triste.

**[Y qué, qué podrías tú decir**

**Si yo no te voy a oir**

**No me entiendes**

**Y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí].**

Luego un recuerdo de el e Iruka reparando el columpio del patio de la academia pasa por su mente.

**[****Jamás ya me vas a conocer**

**Niño y hombre puedo ser**

**No me uses y apartes de tí**

**Y vi como alguien aprendió**

**Lo que nadie le enseñó**

**No me entienden**

**No estoy aquí].**

Aparece otro recuerdo dónde Naruto estaba castigado limpiando el piso de su salón siendo vigilado por Mizuki mientras los otros niños se iban a sus casas con sus padres.

**[Y yo sólo quiero ser real**

**Y sentir el mundo igual**

**Que los otros seguir siempre así**

**Por qué yo tendría que cambiar**

**Nadie más lo va a intentar**

**Y no entienden**

**Que sigo aquí].**

En otro recuerdo de noche Naruto estaba en el monte Hokage sentado sobre la cabeza de su padre sintiendo la brisa del viento acariciándo su cabello para después correr y saltar hacia la aldea.

**[Y tú ves lo que ellos nunca ven**

**Te daría el cien por cien**

**Me conoces y ya no hay temor].**

El recuerdo cambia a otro donde el y el Sandaime comían brochetas de pescado sentados frente a una fogata mientras Hiruzen le contaba historias de su juventud.

**[Yo mostraría lo que soy**

**Si tú vienes donde voy**

**No me alcanzan**

**Si eres mi amigo mejor].**

En el recuerdo un pequeño Naruto golpeaba un árbol hasta que esté se lastima la muñeca derecha y de pronto aparece Satsuki quien con un botiquín de enfermera curaba al ojiazul.

**[****Que sabrán del mal y el bien**

**Yo no soy lo que ven**

**Todo un mundo durmiendo**

**Y yo sigo soñando por qué**

**Sus palabras susurran mentiras**

**Que nunca creeré].**

En el último recuerdo se ve como el ojiazul escapaba de una turba de aldeanos quienes lo acorralaron en un callejón.

**[Y yo sólo quiero ser real**

**Y sentir el mundo igual**

**Que nosotros, por ellos, por mí**

**Por qué yo tendría que cambiar**

**Nadie más lo va a intentar**

**Estoy sólo**

**Y sigo aquí**

**Sólo yo**

**Estoy aquí**

**Sigo aquí**

**Sigo aquí].**

Y antes de que pudieran lastimarlo un escuadrón de anbus liderados por un peliplata con máscara de perro salio a defenderlo.

**[Fin de la canción].**

Al terminar la canción el público presente aplaudía con gran entusiasmo, por su parte Tayuya, Karin y Kin estaban sonrojadas ante el gran talento musical del cobrador del diablo, mientas kasumi y Satsuki sonreían dulcemente, sin notar como uno de los presentes había grabado la actuación de Naruto para después subirlo a internet.

[Con los novatos].

El grupo proveniente de Konoha se había detenido para comer cuando de la nada se escuchó un objeto vibrando a lo que todos dirijeron miradas molestas a Ino quien de forma apenada saco su celular para ver si no era algún mensaje de su madre - no entiendo porque su generación está tan obsesionados con esos aparatos - se quejo la Uzumaki mayor.

Bueno será por el hecho de que obtenemos información de otros lugares del mundo a una gran velocidad, por ejemplo - dijo burlona la Yamanaka para mostrarle a los demás el vídeo de Naruto cantando en el bar restaurante, confirmando que el pelinegro se encontraba en la ciudad de apostadores, ante esto los novatos se asombraron ya que desconocían que su amigo poseyera ese talento musical, pero las más afectadas fueron las Uzumaki ya que entendieron que la canción del pelinegro era un resumen de los momentos de su infancia buenos y malos al igual que el de sus emociones de aquella época.

[Devuelta con Naruto].

El Rider estaba en su mesa siendo interrogado por Tayuya y Kin que querían saber cómo era tan bueno si a palabras suyas jamás había tocado un instrumento en su vida - bueno por lo que entiendo es una de las habilidades que me da el contrato.

Pero la emoción con la que cantaste fue algo increíble - exclamó Karin con total asombro.

Que te puedo decir, no tener alma te da la sensibilidad de una - dijo Naruto para continuar comiendo cuando un hombre de ropas elegantes de color blanco se acercó a los jóvenes.

Que gran espectáculo mostraste ahí muchacho, ya no hay muchos músicos que interpreten ese tipo de canciones - dijo de forma amable el sujeto ganando la atención del grupo.

Gracias caballero, ¿pero supongo que no está aquí solo para felicitarme?, ¿Verdad?.

Está en lo correcto joven, mi nombre es Kioshi Kurokaze y soy el actual líder de Tanzaku.

Felicidades por el puesto - felicito con sarcasmo la flautista recibiendo a cambio una mirada amable del líder del pueblo.

Gracias señorita, ahora hablando en serio quisiera contratarlos para un importante evento del pueblo que se celebrará en unos días, ¿han oído sobre el festival multicultural de Tanzaku?.

Tengo entendido que es un festejo el cual se celebrará con el fin de que los grupos étnicos y algunas sectas religiosas convivan en paz - la explicación de Karin aclaro las dudas de sus acompañantes.

Exactamente señorita, el festival será en unos días y nos acaba de surgir un gran problema, puesto que la banda que habíamos contratado para la apertura nos acaba de cancelar y no tenemos a quien los remplase.

Y nosotros que obtendríamos a cambio señor Kioshi - dijo Satsuki con una mirada la cuál preocupo a Naruto ya que la última vez que su amada pelinegra tuvo esa mirada termino siendo su esclavo por un mes.

Bueno se que esto es un poco improviso y se ve que están algo nescecitados de dinero, así que les parece bien unos 200 mil ryus - ante la oferta los ojos de jóvenes se abrieron como platos ante la enorme cantidad de dinero que les ofrecían.

Solo tengo una pregunta Kioshi-san, ¿Dónde firmamos? - la pregunta del Rider saco una sonrisa de satisfacción en el hombre de ropa elegante.

[Una semana después].

En los territorios de Hi no kuni el nombre de Naruto Rider se había vuelto muy conocido gracias a cierta rubia quien compartió su video el cual en cuestión de horas se había vuelto viral - quien diría que en este pueblo hubiera tanta gente - dijo fasinada la usuaria ante las decoraciones en tonos oscuros.

Bien chicos ya saben el plan, nos separaremos y buscaremos rastro de Naruto o alguna de sus acompañantes y si los encuentran informen a los demás - con esas órdenes grupo se separo en busca del grupo de Naruto, sin éxito ya que después de varias horas los novatos no habían encontrado información alguna de sus ex-compañeros, ya casi al atardecer los konoha-nin se reunieron afuera de un restaurante para comer algo, al entrar el grupo se sorprendió pues en una de las mesas se encontraba sentada la legendaria Sannin de las babosas Tsunade Senju, quien al ver al grupo de ninjas estuvo apunto de salir huyendo, pero fue detenida por su protegida y sobrina Shizune Kato.

Calmese Tsunade-sama, de seguro no vienen por usted - trato de calmar la azabache a su maestra - si ese fuera el caso hubieran mandado a Jiraiya-sama - ante el argumento de su alumna la Senju se calmó.

Bien Shizune te haré caso, pero ni una palabra de mi trato con Orochimaru - amenazó la rubia a su alumna la cual asintió con gran temor ante el tono amenazante de su maestra, tras aquel momento las médicos aceptaron la invitación del grupo a comer en conjunto - bueno no esperaba que nos encontraramos aquí, espero que no hayan venido a llevarme con ustedes a Konoha.

N...no es eso sensei - dijo la pelirroja con clara tristeza - ve... venimos en busca...de...de mi hijo - confundida ante lo dicho por Kushina, Tsunade alzo una de sus cejas, según ella su alumna de cabellera roja solo tenía una hija la cual comía en otra mesa junto a sus compañeros de generación, la Senju devolvió su vista hacia Kushina quien tenía la mirada baja en la cual se reflejaba un gran dolor y tristeza , ante esto Tsunade soltó un profundo suspiró al sentir la obligación de hablar con kushina de aquello que la molestaba - Kushina, si no quieres hablar del tema está bien, pero si no hablas no podré ayudarte.

Ante las palabras de su antigua maestra la Uzumaki se armó de valor tras unos tragos y le contó todo lo que había pasado en esos 15 años con su despreciado primogénito, de cómo lo abandonó a su suerte tras haber sellado al biiju de las 9 colas en el, hasta su auto exilió de la aldea omitiendo el hecho de que el ex-rubio había hecho un trato con el diablo - se...se que...que no lo merezco, solo pido una oportunidad, solo una para enmendar mi error - la emoción de las palabras de la Uzumaki eran reflejadas por las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

Esto causo un sentimiento de empatía en Tsunade ya que ella misma consideraba la oferta de su ex-compañero para traer de vuelta a su hermano y a su novio de la muerte, pero al ver la desesperación de la Uzumaki lo reconsideró - bien Kushina te voy a ayudar a encontrar a Naruto, pero hoy no ya es muy tarde, tal vez lo encontramos mañana durante el festival.

¿Que festival? - pregunto con intriga Kakashi ya que el desconocía dicha festividad del pueblo.

El festival multicultural de Tanzaku, claro está, es un festejo el cual se celebrará con el fin de que los grupos étnicos y algunas sectas religiosas convivan en paz - la explicación de Shizune aclaro las dudas del peliplata - a lo mejor y encontramos a Naruto-san durante el festival.

Decidido, los buscaremos mañana — decreto la última Senju para terminar de comer y dirigirse a su hotel siendo acompañada por el resto de shinobis de Konoha, sin saber que en el hotel frente a ellos se hospedaban el grupo del Rider.

Ehhhh, chicas, ¿Esto es completamente necesario? — dijo con duda el pelinegro ante su precaria situación pues este se encontraba atado a una silla con cadenas reforzadas con el chakra de kasumi, además de varios sellos de restricción cortesía de Tayuya y Karin, y varias agujas senbon en sus terminales nerviosas por parte de Kin.

Porsupuesto que si Naruto-kun, mañana es el gran día y es necesario que estés al 100 por ciento, así que "duerme" — dijo dominante la Uchiha a la vez que sumergía en una poderosa ilusión Rider con su Sharingan — bien chicas con eso es todo así que a descansar, que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer — con esas palabras las Kunoichis se alistando para descansar al ponerse holgadas pijamas negras y acostarse compartiendo las camas en una las hermanas Uzumaki dormían con kasumi en su forma de cachorro a sus pies y en la otra Kin y Satsuki descansaban plácidamente, pocas horas más tarde en los muros de la habitación se hizo presente una silueta femenina la cual lentamente se acercó a una durmiente Kin.

Dulces sueños mi niña hermosa, mamá no dejará que nada malo te pase — dijo la extraña figura a la vez que con su mano sombria acariciaba la cabeza de la pelinegra quien sonrió dulcemente por dicha acción — recuerda nuestro trato Zarathos, yo ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora te toca entrenar y protejer a mi hija de su hermano — dijo la sombria figura para después desaparecer en las sombras.

[Mientras en las afueras de Kaze no kuni].

Un joven de aspecto lúgubre merodeaba por la zona hasta que llegó a una pequeña posada en la que un grupo de mercenarios se hospedaban, el joven continúo caminando con la intención de ingresar a la posada, pero de forma abrupta por uno de los mercenarios el cual media cerca de dos metros — Ollé mocoso lárgate, aquí solo entran demonios — dijo el hombre de gran tamaño con claro tono de superior

Demonios, ¿De verdad?.

Si, algún pro...— el mercenario no pudo terminar su amenaza al sentir como el pelinegro le clavo dos de sus dedos para después sentir su interior pudriéndose lentamente hasta morir.

Para ser franco... me molesta que basura humana como tú se haga llamar demonio — dijo con aburrimiento el pelinegro para después entrar en el local y a los pocos segundos gritos de horror y desesperación salían del lugar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Y corte, les quiero pedir perdón por tardar tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo pero con toda la situación actual por el coronavirus estado un poco ocupado, pero descuiden trataré de subir más episodios de mis otros fics, sin más kurasano'o se despide.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
